Wisps Of Wind
by LadySilverPoison
Summary: The team gets a new recruit and a young menace. Babysitting, craziness, and way too many cliffhangers...
1. Trust never brought me anything

Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, or any of the YYH characters, though I desperately wish I did, the plot and song/poem however is, mine.

MiniWashu: You finally posted it, yay! But of course I, Washu, could have done better! I am after all the most accomplished being in the universe, and soon-to-be-famous mad scientist.

Lady SP: *Shakes head* why in the world did I pick a miniature Washu as my muse?!?

__

*An innocent man walks into authoress's secret writing room.*

Innocent guy: Hey, do you two know the way to the nearest gas station *gets zapped by MiniWashu and falls to the floor*

MiniWashu: Yay! A new guinea pig to test my new Cell Manipulating machine!

Lady SP: you poor, poor, soul, *grins wickedly and joins MiniWashu in her deranged experiment* 

Ahem, anyway, on to the story…

Its like I'm walking through a storm,

Every day and night,

Hiei walked through the crowd of humans, thinking to himself. He recalled how he had gotten stuck in this pathetic excuse for a world in the first place. Why did he have to go and try and steal those stupid artifacts anyway? All the worlds could be thrown at his feet and it wouldn't help, wouldn't fill the emptiness inside of him.

__

And they don't understand,

Why I cry out,

Why I fight. 

The emptiness that had come from being branded "The Forbidden Child", from having all his trust betrayed, and yet at the same time, he was foolish enough to trust again, and again, each time his glass-like hope being shattered into a million pieces. But then, he would carefully rebuild it, only to go trust again, and have it shattered once more.

Because they don't know,

What its like to have your soul,

Shattered a million times,

And put back together,

Just to be given another million blows.

And I learned,

Trust is cruel,

And trust is cold.

To trust, the heart is nothing but a game,

And all I know is,

Trust never brought me anything.

He remembered every single person he had ever given his trust, his heart, his hope. He remembered everything about them, the way they looked, the way they acted, the things they liked. He remembered all the times he had been there for them, and vice versa. He never would have thought that those very people would be the ones who would cause him to become so aloof, and…paranoid. He tried to forget them, but their kind, yet deceiving faces, and their warm, welcoming voices, the same ones that had shouted for his exile, or murder, or whatever, wouldn't leave him in peace, always visiting him in his nightmares.

__

And they don't see,

The visions and the nightmares,

And the memories.

But now he was falling into the trap once again, beginning to trust these stupid humans, The Reikai Tantei, he was once again part of a team, a group, a family, but everyday he waited for it to end and for them to push him away.

__

Voices swirl around me, 

As I hear myself crying in the chambers of my mind.

And nobody understands, nobody seems so see,

Why trust is something, I'm not willing to take, 

Or willing to provide.

And I learned,

Trust is cruel,

And trust is cold.

To trust, the heart is nothing but a game,

And all I know is,

Trust never brought me anything.

None of them knew how much they had come to mean to him, but he kept his heart cold and strong, he knew sooner or later, the time would come and once again he would be on his own, exiled yet again.

And they don't know about my pain,

How I've been betrayed before,

And how in hope I see nothing to gain.

He kept thinking to himself, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as somebody bumped into him, a feminine voice entered his ears,

"Sorry about that,"

"Hn," he had no time for apologies, and it seemed the owner of that voice was the same, she seemed quite reluctant to grind out the S word. He turned to see nothing more than wispy black hair disappearing into the crowd, he shrugged and continued thinking.

__

It happened before, it can happen again,

Been pushed right out that door,

Into the cold,

Into the rain,

And I learned,

Trust is cruel,

And trust is cold.

To trust, the heart is nothing but a game,

And all I know is,

Trust never brought me anything.

Anything but pain. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This is my first YYH fanfic, _so_… don't expect much, but I do hope you liked this chapter, I will be posting the next one very soon.


	2. Meet trust the angel or devil?

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH gang, though I would love to own Hiei. But I DO own the song/poem, the plot, and Barrosa!

LadySP: Another chapter! Ahem, now for my faithful reviewers (though there were only three),

MiniWashu: ooh! Ooh! Can I say it? Can I?

LadySP: no.

MiniWashu: *puppy eyes*

LadySP: Stop it!

MiniWashu: *Eyes get bigger*

LadySP: *grumble grumble curse curse* fine, but just this once!

MiniWashu: Yay! Ahem, To Dragon Sword: Of course we'll keep writing, and please keep reading, thank you for the review. To Felesseta: Thank you!! We try hard.

LadySP: We she says! Anyway, there is one more review, but I just got it, and you know it takes like an hour for the things to show up so I'll just respond to that in my next chapter…unless it's a flame, for that, go read my bio.

_______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, a little bit before the sun rose, Hiei was sleeping in his usual tree, when suddenly he heard something.

"Hey Hiei! Come on! Koenma wants to see us!" He scowled inwardly, he hated being disturbed while he was sleeping, without opening his eyes he said,

"Go away Yusuke, I'm not in the mood," after this remark another terribly annoying voice said a little too loud for Hiei's sensitive ears,

"GET UP YOU LAZY SHRIMP!" A low growl formed in Hiei's throat, he looked down to see Kuwabara, now he had no intention whatsoever of moving, at least not yet. A frustrated Kazuma went over to a gravel path and angrily picked up a rock, mumbling to himself about short people and snotty attitudes.

"Uh, Kuwabara? What are you doing?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow, Kuwabara didn't answer he aimed and threw the rock right at Hiei's head. The kawaii fire demon simply tilted his head a bit missing the rock by a centimeter. 

"Just come on Uremeshi, leave him!"

"But-"

"Forget it!" the two humans walked away from the youkai. Hiei opened his eyes and snorted,

"Stupid ningens," he whispered.

__

The sun rose waking me before I was ready,

To get up and face the world. 

Back in Koenma's office, Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in. They entered the room to find Koenma standing on his desk, Botan standing next to it, Kurama sitting in one of the chairs, and Hiei leaning against the wall. Kuwabara looked murderous, but before he could start ranting, Koenma interrupted,

"Ahem, now, now. We don't have time for arguments Kuwabara," he motioned for them to take a seat, Yusuke decided to sit between the hot headed human and the fire demon. 

__

I wasn't in the mood to be harassed,

Til' I felt like I was gonna hurl.

Koenma cleared his throat once more and said,

"A new mission has come up, and a very critical one I might add. However, I recalled the last mission you all were on, and it worried me," they all took a second to remember the mission they had just completed a while ago, the mission that had caused Hiei to question the trust he was placing in the Reikai Tantei. 

__

As I remembered, every other day,

When nothing seemed to go my way.

And I wanted to just crawl right back into bed,

But that stupid conscience kept on screaming in my head.

An evil shadow demon named Kur had stolen a diamond which could strip any being of all flesh and bones with a few simple words. The gang had one hell of a time trying to get Kur, first of all, it took forever to actually find him, after all, he could use shadows to travel! When they found him, they had barely dodged rays from the diamond, but during the fight, Hiei had saved Kurama and seeing this Kur had said,

"So Forbidden Child, trusting again are we? How very foolish you are!" and with an evil cackle he had dissapeared. Hiei hadn't forgotten his words ever since. When the gang found him again, they tried to fight, but Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, went down, and went down hard. It was only because of Hiei, who was also injured so bad he could barely stand, and his Kokuryuuha that they won. Seeing how pathetically they had fought, Koenma, started to get a little worried, and so he could see it was time to get them off their lazy butts, and moving.

__

"Get up, get up!

Its time move,

Its time to go!

Gotta a lot things to do today!

Who cares if it don't go your way?

I got a feeling, something special's gonna happen today,"

Once they all came back to reality, Koenma took a deep breath and said,

"Seeing that you all fought pretty…pathetically, I decided it was time we added a new recruit to the team. Reikai Tantei, meet, Barrosa Ihsan, a.k.a. Barsat (pronounced Bar-saat)."

A girl stepped out of the shadows, she was a bit short, about an inch or two shorter than Hiei, her hair came down to her back, it was black and wispy, with silvery-blue strands scattered all about it, and her sharp but large eyes were a deep violet color. There were sharp, silver lines on the sides of her face and the back of her hands. She was wearing a violet, long sleeved shirt, with loose black pants, and a long black, leather coat over it. Her shoes were high heeled sandals, and the base of the shoe was kept on her foot by a long piece of elastic black cloth. Hiei looked at her carefully, 

__

Strange, I didn't even sense her, He thought to himself. Barrosa? It was quite ironic, Barrosa meant trust. (in Urdu, no I'm not saying he knows Urdu, but I thought it sounded pleasant) He watched her more carefully, while the rest of the group introduced themselves, she looked beautiful enough, but he wasn't too sure about her personality because of her cold stare and bored expression, she didn't seem too pleased with all the attention.

__

So I got up,

And I was walking down the street and just happened to meet,

Somebody who seemed to be an angel.

Suddenly, she turned to Hiei,

"Aren't you that fool who wasn't watching where he was going yesterday?" So this was the girl, yes, same voice. Big mistake, she was obviously not the normal, "I'm perky" type of girl,

"From what I recall, you were the one who blindly bumped into me," he replied, a bit annoyed. 

"Now, now, Hiei, that is no way to talk to your new trainer," Koenma said a bit hurriedly. The teams eyes practically bulged out of their heads and Hiei was giving Koenma a death glare, he whispered coldly,

"Trainer?" Koenma was sweating and Barrosa smirked.

__

But when she turned and bared her fangs,

I thought, or maybe a creature from hell,

I couldn't tell,

If I was hearing death cries,

Or bells.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well.. What did you think?

MiniWashu: Review! 

LadySP: yes, please review and tell me what you think.

MiniWashu: Review!

LadySP: MiniWashu, that's enough,

MiniWashu: Review!

LadySP: stop it you freak!

MiniWashu: Review!

LadySP: *pounces on MiniWashu and a cartoon fighting cloud begins* *LadySP emerges victorious with a tied and gagged MiniWashu* ahem, yes. Thank you for reading, and I will be updating soon…ideas are very welcome!


	3. Ha Ha! You got caught!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, however I do own the song/poem, the plot, and Barrosa

LadySP: hello all! Sorry, about taking so long to update, but I've been really busy. *grumble grumble, stupid bio*. I'm talking a project every two days, not only that, I had a writers block the size of Marwah and Safa (they're mountains) but I finally finished! I was planning on making this one longer, but I have another project to finish, and also I couldn't think of any more lines to the poem O.o. oh yes, and to my reviewers:

'Shifter: Well, I'm glad mine caught you eye, here is another chap

Meleny: ??Thank you…I think. ??

________________________________________________________________________

Hiei continued glaring at Koenma as the team awaited an explanation. Slowly the child-like ruler began stammering out,

"We-well, you see, Barrosa is a very, good fighter, and I, uh, I," Barrosa's face remained emotionless as she cut in,

"You all were not doing your jobs properly, whether it was because your fighting skills had diminished, or if you were just that weak to begin with, I do not know, neither do I care. I will train you, but do not test my patience," Hiei glared at her,

__

I once met someone,

Who thought she was all that,

And I just had no clue what to do,

How to act.

"Well, you sure don't seem too happy about this job, I mean, it sounds like this is your punishment or something," Kuwabara said, eying her in a way that made Hiei cringe with anger, he had to keep that human away from Yukina, Barrosa looked away from Kuwabara. _Wait a minute!_ Hiei thought,

"You did get caught, didn't you?" 

"Come on Hiei, I think we'd remember arresting her," Yusuke answered for Barrosa. 

"Idiot, we are not the only spirit detectives," Hiei replied.

"Wait there's others?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke sweat dropped, and Hiei wondered how he had ever ended up on the same team as him, suicide seemed to have been a better option. Koenma and Botan were bombarded with questions from Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei simply watched them. This whole time, Kurama's emerald gaze stayed on their new team member. She had begun to examine the lines on the back of her right hand, obviously not caring about what they were discussing, but she winced every now and then, seemingly because of Kuwabara's yells. It was obvious she had sensitive hearing, he knew how that felt. 

__

I didn't know how to piss her off,

Or just make not wanna care.

It was like she had up a stone wall,

But I was up for her game of truth or dare.

Hiei had moved his own gaze onto Barrosa, he barely knew anything about her. He was curious about this bitchty little wench. He couldn't tell what type of demon she was just by looking at her, she probably had some fox youkai in her. He would love torturing her, yes he was sure she had been caught, just like he had, and was being forced into this. But this whole time a question had been plaguing his mind, if she had been caught by another spirit detective, how could she make them stronger?

"Koenma," he asked, making them all shut-up. "Just what can _she_ teach us?" At this Barrosa looked up and glared right into Hiei's eyes, it was as if she was burning through his very soul, but she said nothing. It made him a bit angry, she looked at him as if he was inferior. He kept his face straight, though, and simply glared back. Seeing Barrosa didn't really have any intention of answering Koenma did,

"Well, actually, Barrosa will be teaching you all a certain technique," everyone, including Hiei and Kurama turned to Koenma, Barrosa however kept her glare set on Hiei.

She would put on that steel face,

And walk around with all her grace.

But it made me so mad,

To see she thought she was so bad.

Barrosa had developed a sour attitude towards Hiei ever since he bumped into her, though she hadn't really thought much of it until she had seen him enter the room. He had simply responded to Botan's cheery 'Hello Hiei!' with a 'Hn,' and then sat down, not even realizing she was there. Then she hadn't cared much about him, but now after his smart remarks, it was different. Usually she didn't really care about what her nuisances were feeling, but Hiei was different. She really wanted to piss him off, and see him boil with anger. It was just her usual 'I hate you' attitude. _The fire demon had better watch himself_, she thought. Then she turned her attention to Koenma as he began to explain.

"It is a technique which uses the usually unknown reaches of one's spirit energy. It is similar to the Kokuryuuha, but not as draining or as powerful on its own. However this technique, which is called Wind Arrow Dragon, (dumb name I know, but what can I say, its 2:00 in the morning) can help a person increase they're skills dramatically, since it brings out the deepest energy laying dormant in a person's soul," So, that was what she was here for, Hiei had heard of the Wind Arrow Dragon before, but he had never been able to find anyone who knew the technique. Well, he was going to learn it now, though he wasn't to excited about who his 'teacher' was. 

She was the mad hatter and the grim reaper all at once,

She was like a shadow cat, just waiting to pounce.

But her cockiness annoyed me,

Until I couldn't take it,

And I wanted to tell her,

She was gonna regret it.

Hiei turned only to run into a pair of burning violet eyes, they weren't looking at him or anyone from the group just staring away. Koenma's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Well, now to tell you about the mission. A demon by the name of Bion has broken past the barrier and entered the human world. We believe his followers are slowly making his way through the barrier one by one. Obviously they are trying to take over the human world. Your mission is to stop them, capture them, and find the breech in the barrier so that we can seal it,"

"Uh, Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think they might be coming in through that breech you made in the barrier when we were fighting the saint beasts?"

"We already sealed that one," before Yusuke could say anything else, Kuwabara gave a loud yawn. 

"Well if you're done now, can we leave? I'm tired," Koenma nodded, Hiei was about to follow the others out, but Koenma stopped him.

"Hiei,"

"What?" he asked coldly, he was still pissed.

"I want you to take Barrosa to Genkai's temple," before Hiei could object, Barrosa cut in, her voice sharp and brimming with a feeling somewhere in between anger and annoyance.

"I can get there myself," 

"You don't even know the way, Hiei take her,"

"No," Hiei turned to face the two and Barrosa was looking away from both of them.

"I can figure it out Koenma," she said.

"No, I insist," Hiei grumbled something very rude under his breath, but Barrosa heard, she gave him a glare, and her eyes narrowed dangerously,

"Watch your tongue, Forbidden One," Hiei scowled.

"Perhaps you should watch yours wench," Hiei had never been the type to use that word against a lady, but this girl was really getting him angry. 

"Hiei, Barrosa, stop acting like children. (look whose talking) Hiei take Barrosa to Genkai's temple, now." Koenma just waited for one of the two to answer, but none did. Hiei muttered something that sounded like,

"Follow, hell wench," and Barrosa followed, giving Koenma a glare he would probably have nightmares about for another 500 years.

The others were already long gone as Barrosa grudgingly followed Hiei out.

Sure she didn't me as the picture of perfection,

No prince charming or superman,

I was just another face,

In so many she'd already banned.

Hiei led Barrosa all the way to the forest surrounding Genkai's temple without any problems. But once they began going through the forest, Barrosa said in her normal tone, 

"Can you go any faster?" Hiei snorted,

"If I did, you would not be able to keep up," Barrosa stopped, dead in her tracks. Hiei turned to see what was wrong. She looked at him for a minute and then she was gone.

__

Banned from her mind, her heart and soul,

Just another passerby,

She looked like the type who wasn't really whole,

One who'd forgotten how to smile and cry.

_______________________________________________________________________LadySP: So what do you think? I know, short and not as good as I could've made it, I might fix it later, if I get enough time. Oh and I know Barrosa seems a bit annoying, but she'll get better, I promise! Just give it time.

MiniWashu: *Yawn* Did I miss anything? 

LadySP: No, nothing

MiniWashu: Yay! Ooh! Can I thank you to the reviewers again??! Can I?

LadySP: Sure.

MiniWashu: Yay! Ok…

LadySP: *walks away with readers leaving MiniWashu alone, rambling to herself* 


	4. Races and shortage of tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I DO own the plot, Barrosa, and my stupid little poems.

To Sully, Chibi Bria, 'Shifter and Jade-Chan: thank you for all the positive feedback, and yes, I really do pride myself in making Barrosa an annoying bitch…for now!

To Felesseta: Thank you! Vegeta and Bulma huh? I think that sounds about right. 

To someone: I might have made her blonde, but I'm not going to change her looks, I might make another one of my OC's blonde though.

To Kemino Sury: Thank you for the advice, and as you can see I'm not changing Barrosa.

To Dark Of Sky: I'm not sure what to say, you apologized, but saying its alright just doesn't feel right, because you didn't really have to apologize. Anyway, I know Hiei may seem OOC, but if you're gonna make him fall in love, then I guess to some people that is OOC. But then again, he isn't above falling in love is he? (rhetorical question) Oh and to answer your earlier question, Hiei was walking in a crowd of human scum because he needed to think. Despite the fact he is a demon, as long as he walks slow and to the side he blends, and trust me when you're doing serious thinking its best to blend in. Also, I mentioned in the last chapter to be patient with Barrosa, I agree it would be annoying if she was totally like Hiei, but trust me she wont be, I mean, perhaps bit, but that's just something I have to put in to make the story flow. Oh yes, and may you be safe from cow intestinal hammers. 

To everyone: Sorry for being so late in updating, but I've been really busy, tests, homework, Halaqas (Islamic speeches), and all that other stuff. But from now on, just to let you all know, I'll probably update every Sunday night, and if I don't then just assume I will next Sunday. One more thing, Hiei hates Barrosa so far, he isn't falling for her or anything right now, just in case some people were confused, But then again, maybe it isn't Hiei she'll end up with! *cackle* I _love_ messing with my readers like this, but you never know. Anyway: enough of my blabbering, on to the (very short) chapter!

Hiei looked around carefully, trying to tell where the mischievous woman had gone. Suddenly she appeared behind him and whispered a little too close for comfort

"Do you really think you can surpass my speed?" Hiei smirked. Using his Jagan he gave her an image of the directions to Genkai's temple and the race was on.

__

The race was on,

One second she was there,

And the next she was gone.

Hiei jumped to the closest tree, and started flitting as fast as he could, suddenly he realized she was right next to him, but it took effort, he sped up. She sped up. Hiei finally took a sharp turn and it threw her off quite a bit. She slowed down, but then put on an amazing burst of speed, Hiei was still in the lead though. She seemed to move like a cat, but still she wasn't fast enough, they kept running, when suddenly she sped up tremendously, they both ran in sync, but then suddenly they both stepped on a very weak branch and it broke, causing them both to fall to the ground. They rolled for a short while and then finally stopped. Barrosa found herself right under Hiei; this was a bit too much. They're eyes met for a second and then both expressions turned into scowls, 

__

Running through the trees,

Past the creatures of the night,

Through the river,

Muddy water, up to my knees-

Nothing seemed to be right.

Barrosa quickly pushed him off, and of course he was rolling off at the same time. They both looked up to see Genkai's temple, 

"Come on," Hiei growled. Barrosa followed. Hiei gave a satisfied smirk when she wasn't looking; she was nowhere near as fast as him.

She was fast,

Trying to run past,

But I had my own ways,

Having learned from running so many days.

He led her up to Genkai's temple where they were greeted by Yukina who had come out when she heard the racket. 

"Hello Hiei-san, and this must be your new team member. I'm Yukina, what is your name?" Hiei got ready to behead if she dared to say anything rude or mean to Yukina, but to his surprise she gave a smile, a genuine smile and said,

"My name is Barrosa, its nice to meet to you Yukina," Yukina turned to Hiei,

"Would you like to come in?" He was about to decline, he wasn't in the mood for being around Barrosa anymore but he realized she was watching him. No, not watching, glaring, very coldly. It didn't feel right leaving Yukina alone with her, but there was Genkai,

"Is Genkai here?" he asked, trying to make it seem as if he was purposely ignoring her earlier question, but she didn't really seem to mind,

"No, she went out for a walk," Hiei gave a mental sigh,

"Then I will stay for a while," Yukina smiled and led them both in. 

Days of running,

Days of flitting,

Days of trying to fly.

Days of trying to escape all the memories that always came by.

Hiei and Barrosa both sat down, as far away from each other as possible, 

"I'll go make some tea," Yukina said rushing off. Hiei took his mind off of Barrosa and his thoughts wandered to the ice apparition, same old discussion in his head,

So, will you tell her today?

No.

Why not?

No response.

__

This isn't helping either of you.

Its helping us both a lot more than telling her would.

You're scared.

Hn.

And so even after the race had ended,

The thoughts still ran around in my head,

My long chain of questions and fear having been extended,

But it didn't matter, for I never dared to say, what had to be said.

The annoying argument in his head, which usually went on for a while, was interrupted by Barrosa's voice. 

"Don't trust me alone with your little sister, forbidden one?" Hiei's head jerked, the bitch having caught his attention once again.

"How do you know?" he snapped fiercely. Barrosa chuckled quietly,

"I see the way you look at her, and checking if this, _Genkai_ was here so she wouldn't be alone with me was also a give away,"

"Shut-" she cut him off,

"And your eyes," Hiei looked at her, with no expression but barely traceable annoyance, though he felt quite differently, he felt like throwing her into the pits of hell, not that he didn't think she would end up there sooner or later anyway. She continued. "Your eyes, they're so similar, too much for it to just be a coincidence, both of you have that same way of gazing," she looked over at Hiei, and asked a question she didn't really expect him to answer,

"Why haven't you told her?" Hiei was about to snap at her to shut-up and mind her own business, when Yukina came back smiling brightly with three cups of tea. She handed one to each of them and then sat down quietly. 

Hiei took a sip of tea. 

"So, Barrosa, could you tell me a bit about yourself?" Barrosa thought, what was there to tell? She didn't really enjoy talking about herself because it always led to questions, and so she simply said the truth, but not as rudely as she would have usually.

"Well, there isn't really much to tell. But perhaps, you could tell me bit about _your_self?" Yukina smiled,

"Of course!" she began to tell her tale about the ice world, and she told Barrosa about her brother, something Hiei wished she hadn't done.

__

Others questioned me,

Urged me,

Pushing me on.

But I had no intention to fall into their pleas,

There simply was no reason, 

For me to say what had to be said.

While Yukina was speaking Hiei kept on feeling Barrosa's eyes on him, he sat drinking his tea quietly. She knew way too much, but why she kept on staring at him like that was beyond him. Perhaps she was the type who enjoyed manipulating people, blackmailing them. Suddenly a thought struck him hard, _what if she tells?_ He tried his best to tune everything out and keep his attention on his tea. He took another sip. There was no more tea. 


	5. Dreams and Threats

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of YuYuHakusho, however I DO own the song/poem, Barrosa, and the plot so ask before you use them (as if anyone actually would)

****

MESSAGE TO ALL MUSLIMS AT THE BOTTOM (feel free to read it even if you aren't Muslim)

Philly Steak n' cheese: Well thanks, and the beating myself thing up thing is sort of a habit. I find when you don't give yourself enough credit you do more things that deserve credit. (great now I sound all happy and jolly and optimistic.

MiniWashu: despite what she writes she is most certainly the QUEEN of Pessimism)

Christine: thank you so much! ^_^, and people are entitled to their opinions, if they don't like my story then that's fine. And if you're getting the why don't people like this story thing from K, well, that wasn't a flame. I guess, she's a friend of mine who needs serious counseling.

K: what I said about your story was true, and WHY must you hound me all the time?! Listen, if I throw a stick will you go away? How about a frizbee? *K takes out butcher's knife* *gulp, nervous laughter* uh, nice doggy?

Chibi Bria: I never said she _would_ blackmail Hiei, she might though 

Jade-chan: thank you, and I'm still wondering if I should make Hiei tell Yukina.

Me: Hiei, why would you kill me? *eyes brim with tears* what have I ever done to you? 

Hiei: *takes out impossibly long list titled 'Resented Things LadySilverPoison Has Done To Me' and hands it so LadySP 

Me: O.o oh. 

Felesseta: Well, thank you for the positive feedback, and I wouldn't really know about the songs because I don't listen to music, and thank you for the polite suggestion. As you can see if you go look at the last chapter I did remove the political views. But that was so people wouldn't get it mixed up with what my story is about, and I admit they were VERY compulsive, however, as you will find in this chapter though I plan on stopping with most of the political views, I will always have some. If you disagree please don't read them, its just, I think I need to get my message out, regardless of WHERE I put it. Again, lots of thanks for the positive feedback, readers like you keep a writer going! ^_-

Dark of Sky: good to hear, thanks

LadySP: well, now a few quick notes. First of all, the poem in this chapter is focusing on the Hiei-Yukina part of the story, it has NOTHING to do with Barrosa. Second, do you all think I should make Hiei tell Yukina, or let her find out somehow?

MiniWashu: Of course not! I want to experiment with Hiei's emotions

LadySP: STAY AWAY FROM HIEI! You know, MiniWashu, they say a mind is a terrible thing to waste, I'm glad they didn't waste one on you. ( this and the insult to K was taken form a website called www.mutedfaith.com) Oh yes, and sorry for not updating last Sunday, but its testing time and its getting on my nerves, not to mention the fact that the document manager wasn't working. So just forget about the I'll update on Sunday's thing. Too busy.

Hiei took one more sip, finishing his tea, and no matter how hard he tried to keep them out, slowly the voices of the two girls seeped into his ears.

"So, you are searching for your brother?" Barrosa asked. Yukina nodded. Hiei wasn't exactly worried, more angry that she was playing around like this. He didn't think she would actually just point her finger at him and exclaim 'Oh Yukina, Hiei is your brother' 

"Any luck finding him so far?" she asked. But you never know, she just might be that big an idiot.

As Yukina answered her question he felt Barrosa's eyes on him again, and could practically feel the smirk on her face,

"Well, Hiei, what do _you_ think Yukina should do?" Hiei was caught off guard by her question. What was he supposed to say? The truth? No. he couldn't do that-wouldn't do that. So, he said in the politest way he could,

"I do not know. It is up to her," that was a good enough response, right? He glanced at Yukina and thought he saw a trace of disappointment in her ruby eyes, he mentally sighed and stood up, "I must be leaving," he murmured as he headed towards the door (does he use the door?), making sure to stop and shoot a menacing glare at Barrosa. _I'll have to set her straight, _he thought, and with that he left. 

__

Why do you hide from me like this?

Am I that much of a burden?

"Oh, I hope my question didn't upset him," Yukina said, worriedly.

"I don't think that is the problem," Barrosa said. She was getting a bit tired of this 'get along' routine though. "Yukina, I'm getting a bit tired, could you please show me to my room?" she asked in monotone.

"Oh, of course! Follow me,"

Meanwhile Hiei was wondering what the hell had just happened. _Why was she so polite towards Yukina? _he wondered. Perhaps he was being paranoid because she might tell. No, probably not, he could always kill her before she opened her big mouth so there really wasn't too much of a problem. But she still might tell and he was still curious, and so he planned to get some answers and threaten that girl straight. He stopped and turned back towards the temple, _I will have to wait until Yukina is asleep._

__

Don't you see? 

Don't you see when I'm with you, its pure bliss,

Your arms are my only true haven.

Back in the temple, Yukina had just led Barrosa to her room.

"This is where you will sleep," she said opening the door. 

"Thank you," Barrosa responded still speaking in monotone. Yukina bowed and left, closing the door behind her. Barrosa sighed and fell onto the futon, she closed her eyes. _Damnit! I can't believe this! How the hell could I be so careless? Getting caught by Koenma's pathetic excuse for Makai detectives! And now, I am stuck on a team with two half-wit humans, a smart ass fire demon and whatever the last one is! _She sighed, aggravated, and just lay there until a light sleep swept her mind away.

Meanwhile Hiei sat comfortably in a branch of one of the many trees surrounding Genkai's temple, waiting for the right time to make his move.

While the two criminals were fuming Yukina lay on her futon thinking. _I wonder if Hiei-san is upset with me. I hope he isn't, he's been the brother I never really knew, I don't know what I'd do if he was angry at me._ She sighed, and slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

An hour passed, Genkai had come back. She walked to the room that had been prepared for Barrosa.

"Well, I should at least see what the new nuisance looks like," she grumbled to herself sliding the door open, soundlessly. There, still in the same position as when she had fallen asleep lay Barrosa, hands behind her head, face upward, one leg bent. Genkai watched her carefully _She looks very familiar._ Genkai thought to herself, she shrugged the thought away and headed back to her room.

In the meantime, Hiei was getting a bit impatient. 

"Stupid woman," he grumbled to himself. _I wonder how long it will take for her to fall asleep. _To answer Hiei's question, not long at all. Genkai was very tired that day, who knows why, the point is she was tired and so it didn't take very long for her to drift into a deep slumber.

And you run from me,

The way the moon runs from it pursuers.

"Finally," he said, standing up, an evil smirk on his face. He jumped off the tree branch swiftly and walked silently to the temple. He looked around for an unlocked window, finding one in the back he slid it open and quietly slipped in. He walked without a sound through the hall, he wasn't sure which room was Barrosa's but he knew where Yukina's was, having come to check up on her a few times. As he passed by her room he heard sounds, he went closer and pressed his ear against the door. Inside Yukina's voice, which was usually gentle but now sounded distressed, could be heard. The words were too muffled to make out from where he was standing and so Hiei slid open her door and walked into the room. 

He stood there in the doorway, watching her toss and turn, mumbling the whole time, tears slipping down her cheeks and freezing into precious gems. He quietly closed the door and went to sit next to her. He listened carefully to her overall unintelligible words, he was able to pick up a bit.

"Hiei-san, please, wait. Sorry, no, wait, please, I'm sorry," Hiei's eyes widened, he had heard her plead her brother to stay before, but never him, well he _was_ her brother, but she didn't know that. He wiped her tears away first, and then untied the bandana around his forehead revealing his Jagan. Putting a hand on her own forehead, more for comfort than necessity, he closed his two normal eyes and his Jagan turned a piercing red.

__

And you think I don't know,

That you follow me into my dreams.

Like secret protector.

A strange wind blew in the room and then Hiei found himself standing in a misty field. The sky was dark, only lit by lighting that struck every few seconds, and the rain swirled around like a twister. He saw before him his little sister kneeling on the ground, tear gems scattered all around her. His first thought was to go and comfort her, but he stopped, reminding himself that this was all just a dream. 

Suddenly Yukina reached her hand out and yelled, 

"Please! Hiei-san! I'm so sorry, please, don't, leave, me," her words became muddled as she was choked with tears. Hiei looked in the direction her hand had been reaching in and saw himself walking, but never really moving. His eyes widened even more then they had already.

"Onisan," he heard Yukina's voice mumble. His head jerked in her direction, he saw her looking at a figure standing behind her, a figure shrouded in shadows, so much that you could barely make out it's shape. "Onisan?" Yukina asked once again. The figure seemed to turn away from her and look at Hiei. The figure began walking towards him, meaning the dream Hiei. When the figure reached him, he put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around, they both turned to Yukina and then, the figure somewhat melted into Hiei. The real Hiei's eyes widened, he quickly pulled his hand away from Yukina's forehead, turned and left. 

__

I don't know,

Why you can't see you're my world,

You're my heart,

I've loved you from the start.

Still in her dream, Yukina gasped, 

"Hiei-san, Onisan?" her eyes suddenly snapped open, she jutted straight, looking around frantically. Suddenly a white piece of cloth caught her eye. She reached over and picked it up, scooping up one of the tear gems which were under it as well, without knowing.

"Hiei," she whispered, leaving out the usual 'san'. She smiled and lay back down, slowly the ice maiden fell into a much more peaceful sleep, the white bandana and tear gem clutched tightly in her hands.

__

But you run,

And you hide,

And your time you bide.

Meanwhile, Hiei stood outside her door shocked by what he had just seen. If this kept happening he wouldn't have to worry about Barrosa telling Yukina because her dreams would do it! _Kuso!_ he thought. He decided to get back to the task at hand. He kept walking, passing by the room next to Yukina's, he knew that to be Genkai's, and so he kept walking. 

He finally came to the room all the way at the end of the hallway. 

"This must be it," he whispered to himself. He slowly slid open the door, there he found her sleeping. Unlike when Genkai had come in to check on her, she was no longer sleeping the same position but now she too was tossing and turning, mumbling as well, but her mumbling was different. It was quiet, sharp, sure. There were no tears, but she seemed to be struggling. His already immense curiosity about her grew a bit, but he decided to stick to what he came do.

__

Are you waiting?

Waiting, for what?

Waiting for me to find out what I already know?

Oh, if only I could show,

You, how much its true. 

While Hiei stood in the doorway, contemplating if he should intrude into her dream or do what he came to do, Barrosa was going through a very bloody and gory dream. Everything in front of her was being killed by-well, her. He hands were now blood-covered, and not her own blood, but the blood of thousands of different youkai she had slain in this dream of hers. She was yelling at them about different things the whole time, along with trying to snap out of this bloodbath of a dream. Suddenly a thought pierced her mind, _ somebody is here,_ she thought.

This was proven soon after, when she was jerked awake. She snapped her eyes open as an excruciating pain went up her spine. She found herself pinned to the wall, looking straight into the eyes of a very pissed fire demon.

"You," she whispered hoarsely. In a fraction of a second Hiei had his katana at her throat. She frowned deeply as he forced her head upwards with it's tip, as he did this her eyes moved to his uncovered Jagan. 

"Now, _Barrosa_," he moved the tip of his katana closer to her neck so the cold metal was touching her skin, "I will make this quick, because being in your presence is no great pleasure. Tell Yukina what you know and I drive this blade right through your throat, is that understood?" Barrosa chuckled quietly, in response Hiei pushed the tip of his katana closer to her throat driving out one small drop of blood, he looked down at it and noticed there were many scars on her neck, seemingly sword slashes. He looked back into her eyes, and waited. Finally she nodded and he let her drop to the ground very hard. She gave a grunt as she fell, but was up in a second. 

"Are you really that afraid, Forbidden One," Hiei pointed his katana at her,

"Watch yourself, I can end your life right here if I wish," her eyes gleamed with amusement, she pushed his katana down,

"And do you wish?" 

"Of-" she cut him off,

"Of course you do, however if you killed me, Koenma would lock you up, or execute you," Hiei simply glowered. She chuckled once again, her expression turning sour, "If that is all, Forbidden One, leave, for being in _your_ company is no pleasure either.

__

You're my world,

You're my heart,

I've loved you from the start.

Hiei sheathed his katana, and then said,

"No, that is not all. Why were you so courteous towards Yukina?" she smirked,

"I have my reasons," Hiei glared at her, that was not a sufficient answer, he was about to tell her this when he heard somebody stir, most likely Genkai. 

"Your hurt her, and I will make sure you die a slow and painful death," he whispered before turning towards the window. If he used the door, Genkai would most certainly spot him. He opened the window and flitted away, leaving Barrosa in the middle of the room, blood trickling very slowly down her neck.

In my dreams,

In my eyes,

You never let me cry.

After Hiei had left she went and stood next to the window looking outside, her eyes narrowed slightly. However, she didn't seem angry, no. It looked like she was…sad. She reached up to her neck, and wiped the blood away, then her hand moved to a sphere shaped pendant hanging around her neck, as she did this, her sleeve fell back revealing multiple scars on her arm. Each one a dead straight line, or perfect curve. She fiddled with the sphere between her fingers, it was a very pale blue color with a small golden light glowing inside, the light moved around as if it was alive.

Barrosa sighed, and closed her eyes,

"So, this is where it got me father, this is where it got me," 

__

But I'll show you,

You're my world,

You're heart,

And that's why… I've loved you from the start.

_______________________________________________________________________

LadySP: now, for my little Khutbah (Islamic sermon usually given on Fridays, however in literal Arabic it can also refer to a normal speech)

To all the Muslims out there, what do you think of what is going on these days? (answer it if you want, but I'm not trying to turn my review section into a forum) well, I was speaking to my Qur'an (Islamic holy book) teacher, and she told me a good few things that really made me think. Not Bush, nor Osama, nor Saddam, brought what is happening to us upon us. None of the non-Muslims did it- _we_ brought it upon ourselves. How? We are running away form Allah (Arabic word for God) and the message he sent down to us. We, the Muslims, are in a PATHETIC condition. There was once a time when not only the enemies of Islam, but the shaiyateen (devils) would also walk on the other side of the street if a Muslim was there, because we were strong, we were united. And the Prophet (s) ( the s stands for the Arabic of peace be upon him) said that there would come a time when the Muslim blood would become cheap. Have we reached that time? Have we?! You want to know why this is happening to us, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO STILL EVEN CARE! Its because, people who barely knows surat al-fatiha (the first chapter of the Qur'an) are teaching it, people who barely know four letters of Arabic are teaching it. Because we are rushing through our Salah (prayer) with our hearts absent and our minds wandering! Because the men are beating there wives unlawfully and claiming they are following the rules of Islam. Because the women who are named after the daughters of the Prophet (s) are in prostitution! Because we are running from Allah! We are no longer worthy of victory! No longer worthy of His help! Think of every sin you do as a rope around your oppressed Muslim brother or sister's neck! Because Muslims are suffering all over the world! Not just in Iraq! And the terrible thing is many Muslims don't even care! 

Is this the way we are going to be? No my brothers and sisters, no. Return to Allah! Run to Allah! _Flee_ to Allah and seek His help and guidance! And when we do that and come back together as one Ummah (nation, state of unity ((I think)) ) _then_ we will be worthy of victory. When we pray with complete humility to our Lord, _then_ we will be ready for victory. When we run back to Allah _then_ we will be ready for victory. 


	6. Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I DO own, the poems, plot, and Barrosa

I feel really messed up. My cat scratches me right across the face, and it bleeds…a lot. Nothing new really. This is how it went.

Me: Where is that cat, Ummee (mother) told me to put him out

Malik (my brother): I don't know, last time I saw him he was upstairs under Othmaan's (my other brother) bed.

Me: *goes upstairs and looks under bed* *hits head on something and then see the cat* there you are, come on, Firoun (evil name!! Baaaad pharaoh), 

Cat: meow! *scratches me across the face*

Me: Ow! Wallahi Ya Firoun…. (I swear by God Firoun I'll) *says a bunch of stuff in Arabic then turns around to see niece standing there* Zaynab? 

Zaynab: are you okay Khala (aunt)

Me: oh, yea, the cat just scratched me,

Zaynab: *sees blood and runs away*

Me: *rolls eyes, puts cat outside and then goes to the bathroom to get anti-bacterial infection medicine thingy* *grumbles:* I hate this stuff, stupid cat *comes back downstairs with a line of purple medicine that looks like war paint on face* Malik! Get your lazy butt off the sofa and go clean…*stops at seeing brother whisper something to niece who runs away from me*

Malik: she told me the cat scratched you

Me: what I'm more interested in is what you told her

Malik: *gets up and goes to wash dishes*

Me: whatever

For the next three days my niece thought I would turn into a cat and avoided me. Malik felt pain. I hate it when little kids are so gullible, but she is just four.

Sorry it took so long, excuses: 

Camp over the weekend which totally killed me @_@

Bad internet

Exams

Reviews:

Dark Of Sky:

It shouldn't have been _too_ touching, it should've woken the Muslims up, but now I'm going to start ranting and I should move on. 

Aldrea Charday :

Well…that is long. Firstly, thank you, I've never, ever, been complimented in such a nice way, secondly, just a few things…in Islam we don't consider God to be "within us". God, Allah, is above His creation, He is nothing like us, we are nothing like Him. How great He is I cannot describe because I am a created being of finite understanding, so its hard to explain, but we believe Allah is the All-mighty, Supreme, and none should dare compare Him to His creation.

Next, it isn't right to say God wouldn't punish the "children of Islam". We deserve any and all punishment Allah decides we deserve, can a master not punish His slave? Well, that is just the way we are. These wars should be looked at as signs, and tests, Allah tests our faith, and sees if we are like the hypocrites, who give up faith just as the going gets tough. God is the almighty ruler, and if He will to punish anybody, let it be Muslims or non-muslims, it is just, for He is the Most Just, and the Most Wise. And the basic point of my message was to say that we shouldn't blame Bush (though I'm not saying you can't hate him) or Saddaam, because if we aren't going to be punished for how disobedient we have become, then what will happen to us? People have more faith in guns and money than in Allah (Swt) which is a sad, sad, thing. Again thank you for reviewing and giving me your opinions on my speech.

Hiei-san: thank you.

DarkMoonGoddess: well, thank you, and don't worry, I have days when I have to do a lot of thinking too (um…lets see, everyday), its quite uncomfortable. ^_-

dark pride: if you're talking about the arrow dragon thingy, I'm not sure, I'm just making all this up along the way.

LadyLSP: well, MiniWashu, another chapter.

MiniWashu: hmmm, is this a sign that Yukina will get ki- *gets hit on the head with baseball bat*

LadyLSP: well, aren't you good at keeping secrets.

The night was cold; thunder struck, mercilessly, it was strange. He never really noticed the lightning as much as he did now. _Something isn't right._ Hiei thought to himself. He decided it was fruitless trying to get any sleep; it was hard to sleep in a tree during a storm.

__

There is a part of me,

Hiding somewhere far away,

Far away from the warmth and comfort of your arms.

So he stood, wet and ticked off, and flitted away. 

Once he reached Genkai's temple he looked around for anything out of the ordinary, finding nothing he headed to the door, it was wide open, he peeked in, and saw nothing. He walked down the hall and looked in all of the rooms, first was Barrosa's _I wouldn't mind if something happened to her,_ he thought, but he checked nonetheless. He slid open the door slightly, but found nobody in the room, 

"Strange," he whispered. He turned and walked to Genkai's room, he didn't bother opening the door slowly.

__

And no matter how I try,

Try and say,

Try and tell you how I feel,

I'm distracted by your charms.

He slid it wide open, nobody was to be seen. His eyes narrowed, he quickly turned and ran to Yukina's room, nobody. _Where are they?_ He thought to himself. He finally went out to the back; as soon as he stepped onto the cold grass a mist surrounded him. He listened for any sounds, and his search ended quickly, when a crackly voice flooded his ears, a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a very long time, 

"Come here looking for your sister, have we, Forbidden One?" Hiei's eyes widened,

"Where is she?" he yelled out to the disembodied voice. He heard a whimper like sound behind him and turned. 

__

But said or not,

Just know this,

You're all that matters to me, 

There, he found Yukina, unconscious, floating in midair.

"Yukina!" he began to run towards her, but as soon as his hand had reached her she disappeared right before his eyes, and a deathly darkness engulfed everything. He was falling and his voice was trapped in his throat. The disembodied voice spoke again,

"Want her little one? Come and get her," a cruel cackle seemed to make even the dormant darkness vibrate and the fire demon was viciously hurled into a snowy scene. He stood wearily, and looked around for the ice apparition. 

"Yukina! Yukina!" he yelled out, but she was nowhere to be found.

He began to run, all around there were trees dripping with icicles, like long fingers, reaching for him, trying to grab him, asphyxiate him. He quickly climbed one of the trees in the dense, snowy forest and stood at the top looking around desperately, he was surrounded by snowy mountains. 

You're my comfort,

My safe haven,

From my days of misery.

"Yukina!" he called out again, no reply. He tried to open his Jagan which was still uncovered because he had left his bandana in Yukina's room. The evil eye wouldn't open at first, but finally he got control over it. However, instead of seeing his sister he saw the Makai forests coming closer and closer, right after he had been thrown from the blasted koorime island.

He was suddenly pulled into the vision, he gasped as he looked up, seeing the woman who had thrown him off, Rui. He could feel the ground getting closer, the fresh air around him suffocating him instead of lightening his head like it would anyone else. He closed his eyes, but no impact came. 

Hiei opened his eyes, realizing he was laying in a large pile of snow; he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He sat there quietly; it had been so long since he had remembered. Suddenly a piercing scream snapped his attention to path ahead of him, there, before him lay a cave,

"Come and get her," the crackly voice whispered.

"Onisan!" (Brother)

And you don't see,

That I watch over you,

Just like you comfort me.

Two ruby eyes snapped open, awakening from a dream that felt too real to be ignored. Without any further hesitation, the fire demon was off. 

Going by human time it was about 5:55 am, the sun was peeking up from the horizon, a pale blue light spreading slowly across the horizon. Hiei reached Genkai's temple in a mere two minutes and went right up to the front door. Closed. He went towards the back, nothing there either. No mist, no suspended Yukina, no intangible voice. He went to the window he had entered from just a few hours ago and swiftly walked to Yukina's room. He put his ear against the door and listened. 

He heard nothing but the gentle breathing of his little sister. He slid open the door and walked in. She was sleeping peacefully, a small smile tugging at the sides of her lips. Clutched tightly in her hand was the bandana and tear gem. 

__

You are the rose,

I am the thorn,

The fire demon smiled slightly, so very slightly. He walked hesitantly over and sat down in front of her. He was content just watching her, making sure she was alright, he closed his eyes for a minute, and the image of her disappearing out of thin air, and her blood-curdling scream caused his eyes to snap back open, his heart beating so hard it felt as if it was about to burst.

But the path of silence is the one I chose,

Between the truth and your happiness I am torn.

He sighed, he wouldn't be leaving her side for a while, no, he wouldn't be leaving her side for quite a while.

"Do you come here to watch her often?" Hiei turned to find the old psychic standing the doorway. He simply turned his head back towards his sister and ignored the old woman. 

The ice apparition looked so peaceful, so content, and so innocent. How could he ever tell her, he, such a tainted creature, was her brother? His eyes slowly moved to the bandana and tear gem grasped tightly in her hand. _Maybe she already knows,_ he thought. He shook the absurd thought away. 

"Impossible," he whispered. Genkai cleared her throat, making her presence known to the demon who seemed to have forgotten she was there. He sighed, "What?" he said, a bit weaker than he would have normally. He expected her to start lecturing him about telling her just like everyone else, but she didn't.

__

And they tell me,

Speak,

Tell you how I feel.

"I'll close the door, but be sure to hide yourself soon. You wouldn't want Yukina or the girl to wake up and find you here," with that she slid the door closed and left. 

The room became very still as he sat there thinking about that dream. The Jagan was a good weapon for reading people's minds and sending messages, but it also made it very easy for people to send the Jaganshi messages. 

"Could it have been a warning," he whispered to himself. He went over the scene with the cave in his mind over and over, until he heard a soft, gentle, voice,

"Hiei-san?" His eyes snapped open, he didn't say a word. 

Yukina sat up and looked at him straight in the eye, then suddenly she looked down into her hands, and then back up at Hiei. She reached out and turned his palm upwards, then, she gently pressed the bandana and tear gem into his hand.

"Thank you, Hiei-san, for," she hesitated, "for, watching over me. Sometimes I think _you're _my brother,"

Hiei watched her carefully, now was his chance, he could easily tell her now, but no. 

"I just had a bad feeling," he grumbled looking away. Yukina smiled sweetly, and they both sat quietly, neither, needing, or wanting to break the comfortable silence, however, Genkai's voice soon did,

__

And every time I try,

I see you face, and I feel so weak,

Being with you, its all just so surreal.

"Yukina! Come on, its time for chores!" the old woman yelled, but not aggressively like she would have done to Yusuke.

Hiei and Yukina both stood, and the ice maiden quickly fixed her futon. Hiei was about to leave when Yukina said,

"Hiei-san," he turned and was startled when Yukina wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "thank you, I-I hope I'll always be able to sleep peacefully knowing you are watching over me," after a second she let go and walked away, leaving Hiei to his thoughts, he looked after her and thought contently,

__

Don't worry, you always will.

________________________________________________________________________

And that is the end. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but if you read the last author's note you'll know why. I hope you liked this chapter, Assalamualaikum.


	7. We meet again, Slacker,

****

A/N: I'm not going to bother much with the honorifics, like san and sama, except for when it comes to Hiei, just to let you all know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, however I DO own the poem, plot, and Barrosa

LadySP: well, for once I actually wasn't busy, so you get another chapter, sorry its so short. 

MiniWashu: for once she didn't procrastinate. 

LadySP: what do mean you for once?

MiniWashu: you always-

LadySP: *throws MiniWashu out a window* I'm not in the mood. Anyhow, onto the reviews,

Princess Zelda of Shaolin: Well, you wanted an update you got two! Thanks, I'm glad you like it,

Satar: Its just what I feel, and alhamdulillah (all praise is to Allah) it is the truth. I suppose people would be less worrisome in Canada,

Natalie: thank you for the positive feedback, and I think Barrosa will be on you likes list by the end of this fic. Also, about my speech, yes it can interpreted in that sense, but that's not the way I meant it. What I was referring to was victory in general. You know the way Muslim countries are so weak and distracted these days? Well once they ruled most of Europe and Asia, a dominant kingdom. But as the once righteous leaders began to stray from the truth and goodness, that kingdom fell. Islam once flourished, and victory will be when it flourishes again, god willing. 

The sun had been up for a while now, but Barrosa had been up long before it. She just stayed in bed in a place somewhere between sleep and consciousness. A special limbo land she went to, in her usually futile attempt to avoid her abhorred nightmares. Finally she began to hear bustling outside, apparently the other dwellers of the quiet temple were awake,

__

Well, time to meet this **psychic**, she thought jadedly to herself. Getting up she slid open the door and stepped out, then turned and closed it, but when she turned around she came face to face with none other than Genkai.

__

You ever have that feeling,

Fate likes to play games,

Take away the ease?

And its always picking you,

For it's evil tease?

She stood there utterly shocked. Her eyes widened and a million thoughts ran through her head. The two women just stood staring, one looking extremely smug, the other dumbfounded. Barrosa pulled her nerves together for the few seconds she could and whispered,

"Genkai?"

The old woman chortled quietly,

"Well, we meet again, Slacker," Barrosa's mouth opened, but no words came out, she closed it and then tried again, but still no sound was to be heard.

"I-I thought, you," she stuttered, desperately trying to say something intelligible, she shook her head hard and pulled herself together. She took a deep breath and said surprisingly, quite firmly,

"I thought you were dead," Genkai tittered again, 

"Well, that's a nice way of putting it," now a slightly angry expression came across Barrosa's face,

"Don't play with me," she growled, "I want some answers, now," 

And you ever have that feeling,

That its laughing in your face?

And you're trapped in a game of twister,

That isn't going by with haste. 

Genkai didn't speak, her old, taunting smile still lingered softly among her lips. All sound seemed to disappear for a second. Barrosa didn't repeat her demand, as if she was almost avoiding hearing the seemingly long sought answers.

Suddenly a gentle voice rung, shattering the aloof atmosphere that had slunk into their midst.

"Genkai? Barrosa?" The two women turned to find Yukina standing there. Just then Genkai remembered she had called Yukina out for chores, she wouldn't have done it if she didn't know Yukina was already awake, but she had heard the two sibling talking, though the conversation had been a bit one-sided. "Oh, I see you've met Barrosa," the ice maiden said smiling brightly. 

However, she soon began to feel something wasn't right,

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking from Barrosa to Genkai.

"Everything is fine, we've, just met, before," Barrosa answered hesitantly before turning back to Genkai. 

"Oh really?" Yukina asked, curiosity dancing in her voice. Genkai nodded, she sighed and said, 

"Well, I suppose we could spare a couple of minutes," a bright smile lit Yukina's face, "why don't we all sit down?" she continued,

"In the middle of the hall?" Barrosa said, her once again indifferent. 

"It won't take long," the old woman answered. 

So all three sat on the smooth wood ground, and the two demons turned to Genkai.

__

But Fate just wants to play,

Its all alone, and lost.

And it plays in quite troubling ways,

And we have to pay the cost. 

"It all started about 50 years ago, maybe a bit less or more…

**__**

A girl who seemed to be around 18 was running through the woods, he pink hair flying all around her. Her brown eyes sparkled as she jumped from tree to tree. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when a shadowy figure stepped out in front of her. They both stood silently for a minute and then the figure stepped into the light.

It was a girl who seemed to be around the same age as the pink haired one, but the fact that she was a demon might have betrayed that image. She had wispy black hair with bits of silver, and deep violet eyes. Dim, silver lines with pointed ends etched their way across her face, starting in front of the ears and stopping about an inch before the sides of the nose. Similar lines decorated her hands. 

"You must be Genkai," she spoke.

"Yes, and who are you?" Genkai answered with a bit of caution easily detectable in her voice. The demon sneered,

"Your executioner," without any father ado the demon leaped at the young girl, who in turn smirked and dodged with ease. The demon wasn't phased, she unsheathed a long black blade katana and sliced, however, all she ended up hitting was the tree branch the young girl had been standing on. She turned in time to see the Genkai appear on a tree behind her, her eyes narrowed as she sheathed her katana. Very quickly, she clenched her fist, and a deep indigo arrow appeared in her hand, it seemed to made out of youki (demon energy). With a quick stroke of her finger through the air, a similar bow appeared and she fired the energy at Genkai. The girl's eyes widened but she was able to dodge with nothing more than a slight rip on her clothes. She smirked and disappeared, the demon stood silently for a second , when suddenly she heard a yell and turned, the last thing the demon saw was a bright flash of light. 

The pink haired girl looked down at the fallen demon and mumbled to herself,

"Why do they keep sending these creatures after me?" she smirked, perhaps at the thought that she had defeated every last one of them. She was about to leave when a small light caught her eye. She looked down to find a small, pale blue sphere hanging around the girls neck was glowing. She leaped down and stood next to the fallen figure. And what's this? she thought to herself. 

Genkai bent down and tried to take the object off of her neck, but every time she touched it the light grew to a blinding strength. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up the girl and headed back to her temple. 

After a while the demon woke up, she groaned and thought, where am I? She sat up and looked around, rubbing her head. The memories of her fight with the pink-haired girl came back to her. She sighed and stood. She was about to leave when she heard something. The demon went closer to the door and listened,

"Why didn't you kill it?" a man's voice asked,

"I just want to find out what that light is,"

"Who cares?"

"Obviously I do. You can really be quite dense at times Toguro," the feminine voice said. The demon smirked and turned towards the window to leave when that same voice said,

"Going somewhere?" she turned, and reached for her katana, however, stopped when Genkai said, "There isn't any need for that, sit" she said motioning to the floor, she was holding a tray of food. The demon sat cautiously and Genkai sat down in front of her, putting the tray down, 

"Not hungry," the demon said quietly, Genkai chuckled,

"Very well, what's your name?" the demon stared at Genkai through narrowed eyes for a second before hesitantly answering,

"Barrosa,"

But isn't Fate inconsiderate?

To it we're just game,

Cruel and yet the truth,

Just a silly little game.


End file.
